


ritual

by my_middle_name_is_awkward



Series: Our Love is Like a Song [17]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Episode s04e11 The Rollout, M/M, Post 4x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_middle_name_is_awkward/pseuds/my_middle_name_is_awkward
Summary: “Feeling better?”David hummed, pressing back into him. “You always make me feel better, even on the rare occasion that my dad puts poison oak in my room,”





	ritual

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, here's the next one! I had a really shitty day today, so obviously, I came home and started writing about these dorks to make myself feel better and I decided to post it tonight because why not?
> 
> No beta, as per usual!
> 
> This is based on Ritual by Wrabel which is such a cute song. The line I picked from the song is so sweet and as soon as I heard it, I thought about David and Patrick. If you haven't heard it, I highly recommend it!

_ When I’m blue, you spin me around the color wheel, yes you do _

It was pretty unfortunate that they had gotten back together not long before Patrick was going out of town for a tax seminar.

They had been pretty much inseparable since they had both accepted each other’s olive branches. David was spending most nights at Ray’s, snuggled up in Patrick’s bed, and they couldn’t be happier. Everything felt right and good again. 

But then Patrick had received the email reminding him of the seminar he had signed up for a few months ago. 

David had pouted when Patrick told him of it, which he had seen coming. 

“A whole weekend?” David had groaned, making Patrick roll his eyes at him. “What am I supposed to do without you? Hang out with Stevie?”

“You love hanging out with Stevie,” Patrick pointed out. “Plus, it would be nice to get a dozen voicemails from you while I’m gone,” He had teased. 

“Okay, you don’t need Stevie to get me high for me to leave you dozens of voicemails when you’re gone. I can do that all by myself,”

“Is that a promise?” Patrick’s eyes darkened, and the rest was a blur from there. 

He left on Thursday night and David had whined the whole hour before, which Patrick laughed at while secretly loving every minute of it. He had never wanted to be around someone as much as he wanted to be around David, so it was nice to know that David was on the same page. 

And though he wasn’t excited to be away from David for the weekend, it was nice to have some time to reflect on the last few weeks with David. 

They had jumped right back into their relationship. It was amazing and a little overwhelming, if he was being honest. 

He knew he was in love with David, that was getting clearer and clearer every day. It was getting harder to not blurt it out too. It was constantly dancing on the tip of his tongue, only being stopped when Patrick kissed David hard to stop himself from opening his mouth. 

So, even though he misses David like crazy over the course of the weekend, he has time to process everything. And after multiple phone calls discussing their days, and some phone sex here and there, Patrick makes a decision. 

He’s going to tell David he loves him as soon as the moment feels right. 

\---

**Um, hi, I’m going to need you to not come back to town for 1 to 3 weeks. Thanks so much**

_ What? _

_ Did I do something? _

**No, but my dad did and now I’m in desperate need of a Phantom of the Opera mask**

**So, please, for the sake of our relationship, I need you to not come back for a while**

_ Okay, before I agree to that, I’m going to need some more information. What did your dad do? _

**Well, first of all, he claimed that some of our product was causing rashes, which made me call Brenda and chew her out, come to find out my dad put poison oak into all of the vases in the motel rooms.**

**So, he’s dead to me**

_ Oh my god _

_ Apparently I can’t go to tax seminars anymore _

**So now you see why you can’t come back?**

_ Sorry, not really seeing how this impacts my plans _

**I look terrible, Patrick. It’s too early in the relationship to see your boyfriend with poison oak all over his face**

_ Okay, we’ve been together for almost six months now _

**It doesn’t matter. It’ll always be too early in the relationship for you to see me like this**

_ Wait, does this mean that you put your face up to the vases? _

**SO SUE ME FOR WANTING TO SMELL FLOWERS**

_ I’ll be home in a few hours _

**NO!**

_ Sorry, my boyfriend needs me _

**You’re the worst**

_ *Video link to the title song from the Phantom of the Opera* _

**I hate you**

\---

David let out a groan when someone knocked on the door. He turned the volume on the TV down and then called out, “Who is it?”

“If I tell you, I don’t think you’ll let me in,” Patrick’s voice came muffled through the door and David squeezed his eyes shut. God, this was  _ not  _ happening. 

“Go away!”

“Didn’t you say you missed me?”

“That was before my face looked horrible!”

“David, if I promise to close my eyes, will you let me in?”

David stayed silent for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. He had missed Patrick like crazy, although he was pretty sure Patrick would go back on his promise to keep his eyes shut, he figured he could just hide under the blankets. 

“Fine!” David got off his bed and placed his hand on the doorknob. “But if your eyes aren’t closed when I open this door, you will no longer have a boyfriend,”

He heard Patrick laugh on the other side of the door and it makes him smile. He had really, really missed Patrick. “Okay, go it. My eyes are closed,” David pulled the door opened to find Patrick standing there holding a bag, eyes shut firmly. “Could you lead me in? Wouldn’t want to run into anything,” He was teasing, but David still grabbed his hand and pulled him into the room before shutting the door once again. “Okay, I’m going to open my eyes in three-”

“No!” David yelped, diving towards his bed.

“Two, one,” Patrick finished, and his eyes must be opened again because he was laughing at David, who was now safely under the blankets. 

“I told you not to come,” David said, burying his face into his pillow. Patrick chuckled and moved to sit on the edge of the twin bed. 

“I know, but I missed you. And even though you claim your face looks awful, which is something I can’t imagine, quite frankly,” That earned a quiet “shut up” from David. “I just wanted to hang out with you after not seeing you for three days,”

“Two and a half,”

“Same thing,” Patrick said, and David just knew he was smirking. 

“Maybe we’re getting a little codependent,”

“I prefer to think of it as us being smitten with each other,”

“Nobody says smitten any more,” His heart pounded wildly against his chest because that’s the exact word that Stevie had used to describe Patrick when he had come to her in a panic once he realized that he was in love with Patrick. 

“I brought you some stuff,” Patrick said, ignoring David’s comment.  

“If you pull out a Phantom of the Opera mask, I will break up with you,” 

“You know that’s the second time you’ve threatened to break up with me in five minutes, should I be worried?” David knew he was teasing, but there was a soft worry within Patrick’s words. David turned onto his side to make sure his rash was facing his pillow before peaking out from under his duvet. 

“At this point, you should know you don’t have anything to worry about,” Patrick smiled at him before leaning down to press a kiss to David’s hairline. David just responded with a wrinkle of his nose, color rising up in his cheeks. “So, what did you bring me? Because if it really is a Phantom of the Opera mask, I may not break up with you, but I will give you the cold shoulder-” He was cut off by Patrick pulling out a bouquet of flowers, causing his breath to catch in his throat. “You got me flowers?” 

“Well, you said you wanted to smell flowers and I figured it would be best for you to have ones that don’t contain poison oak,” David desperately wanted to kiss him, but he was too aware of what his skin looked like. 

“I don’t think anyone’s ever bought me flowers before,” David blinked and cleared his throat. “Thank you,”

“You’re welcome” Patrick smiled. “I also picked up some ointment that is said to make the rash feel better,”

“That was very sweet,”

“I figured that was the only way you’d let me stay with you,” A smirk bloomed on his face. “And we all know I have the steady hand you need to apply it,”

David grimaced. “You will not want to touch it, trust me,”

“Will you at least let me see how bad it is?” Patrick asked, placing a hand on David’s leg. 

“No,” He whined and Patrick chuckled. 

“David, I’ve had poison oak before,”

“You have?”

“Yes, we went camping a lot when I was little and wandered off into some poison oak more times than I would like to admit,” Patrick shifted closer to him. “Now let me be a good boyfriend and put ointment on your face,”

David considered him for a minute before sighing. “Fine,” David moves to sit up. “But before I do, you have to promise you won’t dump me because of the hideousness,”

“I promise,” Patrick had a teasing look in his eye, but David could feel the sincerity. 

He groaned again but moved so he was sitting up on his bed, wincing as Patrick’s eyes landed on the rash. “I know it’s disgusting-“

“David, relax,” Patrick smiled, moving closer to him, ointment bottle in his hand. 

“Stevie got it too,” David felt the need to say. “Hers is just on her arms though,” Patrick opened the cap of the ointment and poured some into his palm. “God, I can’t believe I’m letting you do this to me,”

“I think it’s very romantic,” Patrick smirked, reaching up to apply the lotion to the rash. 

“What about this is romantic?” David asked, incredulously. 

“The fact that you trust me enough to see you like this,” Patrick put a little pressure on the rash and David winced. “Sorry,”

“Stings a little,” David mumbled. 

“I’m almost done,” David hummed in response and shut his eyes as Patrick finished up. He felt Patrick’s hand move away and he opened his eyes to see Patrick hadn’t gone far. Patrick smirked as his eyes flickered to his lips, and then a moment later, he was pressing their lips together. 

David melted a little but then pulled back. “I can’t believe you just kissed me,” Patrick laughed. 

“What can I say, David? You’re simply irresistible,” David slapped him with a limp hand, something he had picked up from Alexis. 

“Shut up,”

Patrick continued to smirk and David settled back down on his bed. He reached for Patrick and the other man’s smirk turned into a smile. “Big spoon or little spoon?”

David watched him as he considered his options. “Little spoon,” Patrick nodded and moved so he was behind David, arm wrapped around his waist as he tucked his nose into the curve of David’s neck. 

“Thank you for coming,” He whispered and Patrick pressed a soft kiss to his neck. 

“I’m glad you’re letting me stay. I’ve missed you,” He muttered and David smiled against his pillow. 

“I missed you too,”

“Feeling better?”

David hummed, pressing back into him. “You always make me feel better, even on the rare occasion that my dad puts poison oak in my room,”

“I’m glad,” David shivered at the feel of Patrick’s breath on the skin of his neck. “Everybody knows that this is the ultimate boyfriend test,”

David can’t help but snort. “Well, I think it’s safe to say that you passed with flying colors,”

At that moment, he really wanted to tell Patrick that he loved him, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to force the words out of his mouth. And he sure as hell wasn’t going to say it when he looked like this. 

But hopefully, he would gather enough courage to tell him soon. Patrick deserved to be told how much David loved him, even if the feeling isn't reciprocated. 

 


End file.
